With the evolvement of wireless technologies, antennas and transceivers for different wireless networks may be co-located in limited spaces. Computing devices are supporting increasing numbers and types of wireless technologies. Antennas for a variety of wireless networks, such as 2G, 3G, LTE, Wi-Fi and other wireless networks, may be co-located in a system or contained within a single device.
In some cases, the signal strength level received by an antenna is much weaker than the signal strength level transmitted from an antenna nearby. The content in a received signal for one wireless network could be distorted due to the noise or interference created by the transmissions by other wireless networks or by the combination of transmissions. In addition, as antennas of multiple wireless networks operate on different frequency bands within a limited space, interference between different frequency bands could occur and cause interference on received channels.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.